


Red string

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: Chat pays Marinette a late night visit, but this starts up a problem in there civilian lives and hawk moth more then happy to take advantage.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	Red string

Marinette laded on her bed after a long patrol. She heard a knock on her window, she looked through it to see chat smiling at her.

She sighed opening the window, "what are you doing here chat, shouldn't you be on patrol or something?" Marinette said faking a pout.

Chat climbed in through the window, "I've finished for tonight and I've got sometime to spare, so I thought I would come see you princess."

"well I have homework to do" she told him hoping he would leave.

"well I can help if you want?" he asked sitting in her desk chair.

She knew she wasn't getting rid of him anytime soon, "fine but you better not get in my way." looking at him sitting in her chair, "now can you get out of my chair."

"do I have to? you could just sit on my lap." he said flirting with her.

'he has to be joking,' she thought, 'fine he want's to play, I'll play.' she walked over and sat in his lap, "OK kitty I'll take that offer." she looked at his face to see he was blush.

**~1 hour later~**

they stood on Marinette's porch, "bye Chat."

"later princess," he said placing his for head against hers, then went off.

when got back to his room he de-transformed, "look at you going after Marinette," Plag said grabbing his cheese.

"she's just a friend." Adrien said like normal.

"right," Plag ate his cheese, "maybe look up why cats rub there head on things."

Adrien scoffed as he searched it up, he blushed as he read, "cats rub scent on thing to clam them and mark territory to others."

he decided to go to bed and try to forget about it.

**~the next day~**

Adrien walked into class to see Alya and Nino interrogating Mari, "hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"dude didn't you see the ladyblog?" Nino said showing him a picture of what looked like him (chat) and Mari kissing, "we're trying to get answers out of Marinette."

"what there's no way she kissed him." he panicked.

"we didn't kiss, like I told you he stopped by to say hello, I gave him some cookies and he helped he with my home work then left, nothing else." Mari said.

"fine." Alya gave up and sat in her seat as the bell went.

**~one uneventful day later~**

Adrien met Kagami at the eiffel tower for a date.

**~after date~**

going into his room he felt cold, it was getting close to winter, he looked though his clothes, pulling out the scarf his "dad" gave him, he looked at it to see stitching at one end it said, "Marinette" he felt so many emotions at that moment, sadness, happiness, confusion, anger and love.

"Mari made this, dad lied, I love Mari but I love Kagami as well, if only I knew what to do." he was standing there panicking.

Plagg could feel an akuma coming for Adrien, he took the ring of Adrien and went off to Marinette, as they had planed just in case he got akumatized.

the akuma landed on the scarf "Red string, I am hawk moth, I offer you the power to find the person you are fated to be with, but in return you will bring me Ladybug and Chat noir's miraculouses." Hawk moth said to him.

"you got a deal hawk moth." Red string said.

**~with Marinette~**

Plagg went into Marinette's room, "hey Marinette." 

"Plagg what are you doing here?" she looked to see Chat's ring, "and with Chat's ring?" she panicked.

"well he's going out of town to night and thought if anything happened you would need a Chat noir." Plagg lied.

she heard a bang from out side an she looked out side to see, only to hear it coming from the Eiffel tower, "I'll have to take the ring with me, Tikki spots on" she put the ring in her yo-yo.

she got closer to see people tied together with red string, she got to the top to see Adrien in a suit with red trim, scarf and mask, "so who are you?" she said walking up to him.

"my name is Red string." looking at her only to see his string connecting to hers.

"Red string fight her and then let her get away, then flow the sing to her, find out who's behind the mask." Hawk moth said.

"yes Hawk moth, I'll get her miraculous then that stupid cat's." he got into a fighting stance.

the fight went on for a few minuets she ended up using her lucky charm after that he ran off.

she get home, "I can't believe Adrien got akumatized." she said feeding Tikki.

there was a knock on the door of the bakery she opened the door to see Red string, "found you ladybug." 

she put on the cat ring, "Plagg claws out." she transformed, "cataclysm" she reached for his scarf and destroyed it, "Plagg claws in, Tikki spots on" changing as fast as possible and catching the akuma.

Adrien fell to the floor crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry my lady," she stood in shock, Adrien called her "my lady" that meant he was Chat and he remembered.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"he knows who you are and he's coming for you?" He said, 

she held out his ring, "well then if he is coming I'm going to need my partner and my friends."

he looked up and grabbed her hand, "so who do we need?" smiling at her.

"you get Alya, Nino and Kagami, I'll get Max, Kim and Luka." she said as they ran up the stairs and got the miraculous.


End file.
